A Different Hermione
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: the stories I'm writing are my take on how she is a strong woman who's made mistakes but also isn't a push over. She has done a lot to win a war, just as much as harry in my mind so these are a few sticky and steamy nods to her to her sexuality this is going to be the longest with the most plot, the rest are smut enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

~Prolog~

Almost as soon as the war had ended Harry and Ginny announced their engagement. Hermione knew Harry had sworn he wouldn't make love to Ginny until they were married. The idea of sharing something so special with the person you love only to have them die in a war was beyond heart breaking. At least to Harry, Ginny and Hermione, Roland subscribed to the philosophy of love the one you're with. However now that the war was over, it was Ginny who pressing the physical nature of other relationship. Though she really had no reason to complain; according to both her, and Harry's accounts. Apparently Harry could do a lot more than catch snitches with his mouth. Hermione liked to think she had helped, he had been so very nervous, but luckily for him Hermione had a way of keeping thing logical.

"Think of it as… learning to fly, you were a natural, but I am quite sure it took you time to really get to know how your broom worked. I remember how wonderful you were as a seeker; a woman's body is a little like that. Only most women don't say if you're doing something wrong, and with flying if you messed up… you… would, or that is could… fall to your death." She smiled and he gulped. "My suggestion is if she keeps hassling you for more when you're snogging; ask her to play a game." Harry looked a little pale. "She has to tell you whether she does or doesn't like what you are doing without using words, only sounds." Harry looked puzzled as his eyes went slightly unfocused, soon they glazed over and he started to smirk, Hermione knew he was picturing what it would be like in his head. "Well I think that's Teddy in the next room, I'll go check on him." The last thing she wanted to see was Harry becoming aroused by something she had said.

Being the sexual confidant of both persons in a relationship was strange, what was truly odd to Hermione was how comfortable she was talking to Harry. Who else did he have to talk to? Ron, Fred? She even found herself dropping little hits, suggestions related to what the other had mentioned. However very soon she too was itching for them to get married; lately when either approached the subject of sex, love, marriage and babies she would respond with her believe that it was VERY important to be on the same page as the person you loved. And that it didn't matter what OTHERS (meaning herself) thought or said.

She didn't completely hate Ron, or even stay mad at him for wanting to "sew his oats". Though she thought Won-Won and Lavender had to have done enough of that in what little time they had spent together to last two life times. She was sickened at the thought, not because someone else liked or loved Ron; like how it upset her then. It was how she expressed her feelings; women like Lavender caused the deeply wrong misconceptions about women in general.

The sting that remained was how thoughtless he was when they had discussed the matter of relationships. He acted as if he was the only one who had missed out on being a teenager, like she had no clue how it felt, the need to be young and feel free. Free to make mistakes, grow from them; yes Ron had lots of growing up left to do. She would get so mad at the thought of him accusing her of being a prude. She wanted to have fun enjoy being a young adult, but she needed order in her life too; something to hold onto. She didn't know where her family lived anymore. After she had left and removed herself from their memories the couple became deeply depressed and had moved away. Expressing how they felt they were missing something in their lives or a sense of being lost. She hadn't looked for them long, she knew she had changed so much, and needed to heal, but didn't know if her parents could even help, and she was more afraid of the answer then not knowing. So she helped Harry and Ginny with Teddy, when Molly and his grandparents weren't fussing over him. She didn't have any brothers or sisters of her own, but she had changed her fare share of nappies and looked after the children of her parents cliental. Teddy was a blessing, in all the chaos of war a little bit of the best kind of magic was added to the world.

Ron loved Hermione, but he knew he wasn't ready to settle down. He didn't want to get married and then do something stupid; Hermione had a way of making him feel like everything he did was stupid. Watching her feed Teddy as she walked the halls of number 12 Grimmauld place, or read one of her ridiculously large books to him as he played in the garden at the burrow freighted him just a little more than it warmed his heart. Molly, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of his family told him she wouldn't wait forever. And in truth, she wasn't waiting at all, but she wasn't looking for someone either…


	2. Chapter 2

~Not waiting, not looking~

The war did not end completely with Tom Riddle's death but what few battles that were left to fight now fell to the ministry; hopefully they would be able to handle them. There was a dramatic increase in marriages and pregnancies as those finally battles were won and trails held; Ginny and Harry weren't the only ones waiting for peace. Families and friends banded together, the Weasleys' had always been close; they seemed to have drifted into silence. Harry came up with an idea that might help them heal as a family. He'd insisted he help rebuild the Burrow that he would be allowed to pay for the material at least.

"They came after me, no Molly let me finish!" He did his best to give his adoptive mum and dad a stern look. "I fell for their baiting; still I know you wouldn't give a second thought about doing it again. Family looks after family, so, please let me help my family!" It took about a day to convince them, Ginny had help up the annuity by telling Harry to suggesting having the whole family work on it together to save money. Charlie would be home any day to spend the summer, doing just that. Molly was thrilled! She loved her huge family, the more the merrier! Now that Ginny and Hermione were grown and stood their own ground when Molly tried forcing them away from her house work, she had taken on the job of construction manager. Ordering the men about seemed to please her very much, but she always had sandwiches biscuits and cold drinks for them.

It was early Tuesday afternoon when Charlie arrived; Ginny had torn Molly away from the construction to go window shopping for material for the Burrow, number 12 Grimmauld place and most importantly an up and coming wedding. Molly could easily shop for days without end for her only daughter's wedding; which would give the men a much needed break.

Hermione was chasing Teddy around the garden playing one of his favorite games, pulling out plants then trying to eat them. 'How can something so small crawl though this jungle so fast?' Hermione thought to herself, panting slightly as she finally caught and giggling child, swooping him up into her arms. She had turner half way round when she smashed into something that felt like a brick wall, knocking her down, causing her to land with an umph her arse in the already torn up plants and dirt. Which had been the only part of her body that wasn't sweaty or dirt covered; Teddy laughed and clapped his hands, wanting her to do it again.

"Are you alright?" Charlie Weasley was looking down at her with apologetic eyes as he offered her his hand. She made a noncommittal sound as she offered him Teddy so she could stand. "I'm so sorry I hadn't seen you two stand, or… um, crawling?" Teddy's hair and eyes turned red he started crying crocodile tears; swatting at Charlie's face, not happy with being held by a stranger or being picked up out of the dirt. As soon as Hermione was standing he leaned away from Charlie as far as he could; pulling at Hermione's hair and what used to be a white peasant top. "Are you Okay?" He asked again as she took Teddy back into her arms.

"Now that's a stupid question!" Her tone of voice annoyed. "No Teddy, dirty!" She scolded the little boy as she pulled his dirt caked fingers away from his mouth.

"Um, sorry?" Hermione's peevish glare turned into a smile, she couldn't help it. Charlie Weasley, Dragonologist bad boy, was almost trembling with guilt or fear most likely of what his mother would do if he had hurt a young woman or child.

"Yes, we're alright!" She half laughed. "Now my bum matches the rest of me!" Teddy was pulling at her shirt once again, having had his hands swatted away from his mouth another time. Hermione was puzzled at the slightly bewildered looked still on Charlie's face.

**Charlie's POV**

Charlie's brothers and father all call to him as they saw him walking up the path.

"Good to see you Ronald!" He gave his youngest brother (who was now slightly talker then him) a crushing hug. Ron clutched his side when he finally released him.

"Bloody Hell Charlie, I think you broke a rib!" He wheezed.

"Good God how you've gown, Dad does he ever stop growing?"

"Well he never stops eating, I can tell you that." His father beamed as he took his turn embracing his second son. "Your Mother won't be pleased she missed your arrival." Mr. Weasley arched an eye brow and smiled. "…Or with that hair."

Charlie grinned at his father, half the reason he let it grow out was to give his mother something to fuss over instead of his job or his love life. She was sure the right witch would make him settle down, convince him to write books and research instead of being a handler and to start a family. He had plenty of relationships over the years, none of them serous; he attracted three types of women. First and more often than not the rebel, looking to prove something or piss off her parents; he rarely let those become physical. He wasn't one to take advantage an immature witch, and was most definitely not some little girl's play thing. The second were the older, sometimes darker or slightly calloused, jaded in nature. Sick of boys and typical wizards that didn't want or even know how to get their hands dirty. Sometimes damaged but never looked for Charlie to fix them. He was completely nonjudgmental, and had a way of putting everyone and everything at ease around him; an invaluable trait for a dragon handler. It also helped that he found a woman's body the only thing more fascinating than dragons. He studied and worked their lovely flesh with the same strong yet gentle touch and intensity he used with his dragons. The third was the kind Molly was hoping he would marry, the good witch bent on saving him from his dangerous and rebellious way of life. None of those were what Charlie was looking for, he didn't want a woman who wanted him because of what he did for a living, or would love him in-spite of it. The right one wouldn't even care about what he did, she'd be respectful of whatever his job was so long as he was happy and could support himself… and her. As open minded as he was he still didn't like the idea of a man not providing for his family.

However he was not one to believe a witch should be barefoot in the kitchen taking care of his offspring; a woman has just as much a right to a job and career as a man, more often than not they ended up working harder for the same pay. Women like his Mum, they call them home makers, house wives, bugger that! Molly Weasley is 20% saint, 5% devil, has raised her young with all the skills of a whole Quidditch team, seeker, keeper, beater; chef, medic, and teacher. He knew many mothers loved their children like his Mum loved him and his sibling… Well maybe almost as much… But he didn't want to marry his Mum. He knew she'd need to be independent like her, proud and confident in herself, even high strung. With a temper and will to match the Weasley family's, to join in their fun and not be afraid to throw elbows. But most of all he wanted someone who would him see as a person first not his job, and that wasn't easy. He mused to himself, given his appearance. Burns, tattoos, piercings and bad boy style of dress by his own admittance… 'Setting your standers a might high aren't ya Weasley?' The words of his mother that always stuck with him echoed in his ears once again. "You can wish and want for the perfect wife, but you have no business getting her unless you're the perfect husband!" He smiled at the memory.

"We were just about to head inside and wash up…" Mr. Weasley gestured towards the house that was one quarter of the way built. The ground floor had been completed right away, everyone slept in tents that stayed the night at the Burrow.

"Yeah, good of you to show up once the work is done." For as large and stocky as Charlie was he was still quicker than his tall and still somewhat gangly brother. He caught Fred by the shirt collar and put him in a headlock as he mussed up his hair.

"Enough of that boys! It would be a great help if you looked for the tools… a… lost in the garden." All the Weasley men (aside from Fred and Gorge) had a habit of throwing things like tools, hammers and the like when they became frustrated. It wasn't always a good idea to use a spell to retrieve heavy and hard items, not knowing what it might collide with on its way to you.

Charlie heard rustling and some faint sound like voices coming from the garden, assuming it was gnomes in the garden he didn't give it a second thought as he began his search. He hadn't been searching long when he heard a child's shriek and a woman's voice saying something like 'Now I've got you" and then thud.

"Are you alright?" Sitting in the dirt was a stunningly beautiful young woman. Her tanned skin was slightly flushed from the dry heat; her hair was a wild tangled mess curls damped by sweat, she looked like she had just shagged some lucky sod to death. Her chest heaved slightly as she tried to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her when she hit the ground. 'Get it together Charlie' he gave himself a mental shake, taking the child from her arms so she could right herself.

"I'm so sorry I hadn't seen you two stand, or… um, crawling?" He just about dropped the wiggling child when he pulled at her top relieving a large amount of cleavage; she was wearing a three quarter sleeve empire waist top that was very modest, if Teddy hadn't been pulling at the elastic gathering above and below her breasts. Her skin tone seemed to be perfectly even, the thought of her sun bathing came to mind. "Are you Okay?" He asked again as she took the child whom he guessed was Teddy by his hair.

"Now that's a stupid question!" She sounded mad, somewhere between annoyed and Mum mad. "No Teddy, dirty!" She took his soiled hands out of his mouth.

"Um, sorry?" He worried that his less the innocent thoughts were being broadcast across his face.

"Yes, we're alright!" She half laughed. "Now my bum matches the rest of me!" He smiled with her as she swayed her hips rocking Teddy; her tight white (now covered in brown patches and grass stains) high waters had no panty lines, which meant a thong, or O Merlin! Nothing underneath! He knew he was staring, and would get caught checking out her "bum", it was worth it! Round and tight! 'What the hell is wrong with you? She's not a piece of meat!' O God she knew! By the look on her face he knew, he had been caught! "Well, it's good to see you Charlie…"It took a few moments for her words to reach his ears. "Are you alright?" 'Damn! You're still staring!' He thought.

"He, it's… it's just he reminds me of his parents." Her eyes became deep and round with emotion, her face was a wash of sympathy. 'You'll burn in hell for using us as an escape goat!' He saw Remus and Tonks smirking at him in his mind's eye. 'Really? Boy's dead parents? Such a rutty git!' Tonks laughed at him. 'Spaz!' To make things worse she embraced him, before he stopped himself he added his own arm around her shoulders in a half hug. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent; earthy rich and sweet with a bit of vanilla. He was blushing furiously as Tonks rolled on the ground with laughter and Remus cocked his eyebrow and shook his head.

"He's wonderful little devil!" Hermione gave him a smile that could melt a cave troll's tiny heart. Then nuzzled her nose against Teddy's, "Sometimes I can't imagine how your mother did it." It finally sunk in, he knew he knew her but it wasn't until she had smiled squinting as she looked up at him, the sun behind his head. Her nose wrinkled in that unbelievably cute Hermione Ganger did, Ron's friend.

"Hermione, it's you! Hermione, Hermione." He repeated in a low chuckle.

"And who did you expect?"

"I just hadn't quite connected all the dots… mind you it's not because a beautiful girl like you is forgettable." He added perhaps a little too quickly. "Could just be a few too many blows to the head." He laughed.

"It could be the state we're in!" She narrowed her eyes at Teddy trying to be mad at the angelic looking demon in her arms, failing terribly. He scooted up her chest (pushing her top down again) so he could hug her head and give her a very wet kiss on her cheek. "You are incorrigible!" She smiled so brightly she put the sun to shame. Charlie decided then and there he would spoil Teddy rotten! For making Hermione smile like that and constantly exposing large amounts of her glorious figure.


End file.
